Seven Minutes In Heaven
by phoniexchild
Summary: Hikari is at a high school party. Could she find romance here?


'ello! Dis fic came 2 me @ 1 in the morning on Sunday. It took me, oddly enough, 4ever 2 rite down. I couldn't get the wordin rite, so please dun get 2 mad. Oh n the majority of the digiwriters group dun get mad @ me til u finish reading the whole fic. Okay?! N thanks 2 Arylwren 4 spellin proposes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven Minutes In Heaven  
  
By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
High school parties are, for many, a rite of passage into popularity. Though for others it's a gathering of friends.  
  
For Hikari Yagami it was neither. The junior had been popular before she ever went to high school, thanks to her older brother, Taichi. Being the younger sister of the Odaiba High soccer star, Hikari was immediately accepted into the "in" crowd. Many of her friends were Taichi's age and had already graduated. And a few close ones that she had left were, ironically, unable to attend the last party before the winter break.  
  
Sighing, Hikari got up from the couch, which now was being swarmed by couples who were or planning to, make out. Though not only fifteen minutes ago Hikari and her boyfriend were just like those other couples.  
  
She left the living room and walked, aimlessly, around. Passing a stairwell, Hikari noticed several open closet doors. Now she knew whose house she was in. Mimi Tachikawa, a senior, was famous for her so-called "make-out closets". Since Tachikawa's parents would flip if they knew that teenagers were making out in the upstairs rooms, she had made sure everyone used the several unused closets in her huge home.  
  
Hikari knew she wouldn't find her boyfriend upstairs, or so she hoped, she headed for the kitchen. Standing in the kitchen doorway, Hikari spotted her boyfriend of three weeks, Daisuke Motomiya, with many of his soccer teammates. Rather than bother him, she just walked in the opposing direction.  
  
She noticed a large crowd by one of the larger main floor closets. And how she ended up inside, Hikari didn't know. She had been once involved in one of these 'kissing closet games'. Taichi had, shall we say, smuggled her into a party. Similar to this time, Hikari had ended up in a closet with someone she didn't know. Though last time her "partner" hadn't cared who she was, he just started to try and make-out with her. Hikari had been able to break free of the teen and closet. Of course, when Taichi found out, he had beaten the offender up. Even though he was a sophmore and the offender a senior.  
  
This time her "partner" wasn't as eager to make-out.  
  
"So…" a familiar voice said after a moment of akward silence.  
  
"Takeru?" Hikari now wished for a light. She hadn't seen Takeru Takaishi for some time, well, as a friend. Their older brothers were close friends, and Takeru had a few classes with Hikari. Though Takeru wasn't as popular as Hikari was, he had a good repatation, being on the basketball team and all. Takeru was a quiet student, never really speaking up in class, though he and Daisuke did manage to have some minor conflictations.  
  
"Hikari?" Takeru sounded just as shocked as she had.  
  
"Long time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Takeru sighed softly, "Hikari?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now." Takeru paused, "I…wait, first don't interrupt, please?"  
  
Hikari nodded, "Of course."  
  
"Hikari, I've had a crush on you for quite awhile. I dunno how you feel about me, so I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."  
  
Hikari, now glad for the darkness, since she was blushing, smiled. "Takeru, I think that it's sweet that you like me."  
  
Takeru groaned softly, "You're goin' out with someone, huh?"  
  
"Yes, but hold on a second and left me finish."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Now as I was saying I think it's sweet that you like me. Especially considering that I've had a crush on you too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Hikari giggled, "Really."  
  
She felt Takeru move closer to her. Hikari blushed even more as Takeru caressed her cheek with his firm, but soft hand. She looked up and even though it was dark in the large closet Hikari could see Takeru's soft, deep, blue eyes shining with love and care almost like two miniture suns. Quite suddenly Hikari felt Takeru's soft, sweet lips on hers as they embraced in their first, but not last kiss.  
  
As the new couple parted from their first tender kiss, Hikari thought with light irony, 'Daisuke's gonna freak.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, like? As I said b4 the majority of the digiwriters group dun get mad!!!! Okay? Well, 4 mesa's other fics im hurryin!!!! Just please hold on!!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


End file.
